super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Evoluder Club (Lord Fanfic Omniverse)
A club of Transformers obsessed Bayformers who want to become Transformers. To the point they considered it their life time goal. The club is led by two Optimus Prime from two universe Earth-Tyran and Earth-Uniend Characteristic Is their are one characteristic about this group, is they are very obsess with the Transformers culture, to the point they worship Primus, and think that he is the one who created them. Even through they know he not, but they still disregard the reality and think he created them, anyway. Due to imitating the Zen Seibertron Teikoku behaviour, Evoluder club think strategy is disgusting and will kill anybody who mention the word strategy in their face. This, however, proved to be suidicide because they need strategy. Zen Seibertron Teikoku doesn't need strategy because their firepower and endurance was powerful enough for them to do that. But the Evoluder Club doesn't care, because they disgusted by logic too, just like Zen Seibertron Teikoku. Since Zen Seibertron Teikoku culture and science revolved around emotion and defy Logic, plus the law of physics. And they actually manage to did that in repeated succession, while the Evoluder Club are just imitate their culture, but disregard the fact that they are just Bayformers, thus not powerful enough to defy logic. Heck, they even adopted ZST hatred for Xeno and Infected, along with their love for pure human, for no reason other than "because the ZST did that". Even through have a very damn good reason to love human. They has been live alonside human for over 24 Billion Year, and cross breeding between two races is commonplace. Primus, has BUILT THEM to mate with human, thus they can't mate with Fembots, Xeno. Every ZST member even have their human form, just so they can mate with their human lover. The Bayformers doesn't have the function to mate with Human. They doesn't have a human form, they are built to mate with Fembots. But that will not stop them, dreaming about human girl and hating Fembots. One of the Evoluder Club activity, is to hunt down Fembots. To join the Club, one Bayformers must murder and consume his fembot mate, then "J.O" while looking at the image of a human girl. Evoluder Club considered the Fembots to be the spawn of nature, and doesn't deserved to be existed. Even through Fembots are built by their creator to repopulace the races, and all Bayformers know that. But they doesn't care either, because they hate all Bayformers too. Just because the Bayformers are not the Transformers that they worshiped. Even through they themselves are Transformers. But that doesn't stop them from going around and yelling about how Bayformers are inferior to Transformers, and deseverd to die. While they are not because they're on their way to evolved into Transformers. Making them supperior to the Bayformers. Modus Operandi The club main Modus Operandi is to lick ZST shoes, in hope of them evolved the Club into Transformers. They will do anything to sastified the ZST. Except killing "pure" human because that is against the ZST belief. They will sacrifice their whole race, is it a necessary step to evolved. To them, the Transformers and "pure" Human are the ultimate life-form, and the Bayformers are "trash", just like the Xenoo. But they are not trash because they're believer of Primus, the god that doesn't even create them. Evolve into Transformers is something very important to the club. And they know it. Activity Evoluder Club main activity is to find a way for them to evolved into Transformers, hanging around with ZST member and learn their way of life, their culture, and adopted them. Their weekly activity is to murder Fembots and use their life blood as an offer to Primus. Once a month they will scourge the planet in horde, killing every single Bayformers they see. But mostly they just stay home and study Transformers culture. Category:Lord Fanfic Omniverse